


No killing in the holy lands.

by Anonymous



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, In stream crack turned into a fanfic, babysitter dream, implied drunk punz (although that is exactly what happened in stream)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28232727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: What can an admin do when there is death on neutral territory? Well, there is only once thing that can be done.--This was based on George's stream on December 19/20?
Kudos: 22
Collections: Anonymous





	No killing in the holy lands.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble. Just for fun. What was even happening during that stream??   
> The fics are under the assumption that it is the RP characters and Dream is the unfortunate admin that can feel everything that happens on the SMP.

Dream was sleeping when he felt a disturbance in the force. He sat up on his bed and opened the admin console. Noticing that a few people were dying, he checked if anyone was recording in his realm and found that George, Callahan, Sam, Fundy and Ranboo was on. 

He scrolled a bit further up to see that the location they were killed in was the holy lands. Dream groans in annoyance, an admin never gets rest he guess.

He teleports himself to the edge of the main SMP lands and immediately smites all of them. He relishes in their screams for a while before even more killing occurs and they start pointing fingers at each other. 

They were acting like children and Dream just wanted some sleep. 

Then Punz of all people joined in by killing Callahan. Dream facepalmed when he saw that Punz's status was labelled as drunk. But he must do his job and smite Punz as well. Luckily, the holy lands has stronger respawn energy so respawn is always guaranteed unlike the areas outside of the holy lands. 

He sees Punz complaining and just says out loud in the shared comms. 

"No killing in the holy lands".

Dream teleports back to his hidden base immediately after. He just wanted some sleep dang it.


End file.
